This invention relates to a control system for apparatus repair information which makes maintenance and inspection easy.
An apparatus requiring maintenance and inspection, for example, such as an automatic developing apparatus, a printer, and a laser imager is installed in a medical institution such as a hospital, an office and so forth. The maintenance and inspection of such apparatus is carried out by a serviceman on the occasion of receiving information of a trouble or in a periodical patrol.
In some cases, a fairly skilled serviceman can carry out the maintenance and inspection by finding out the cause of the trouble and the points of the trouble from the condition of the operation or the situation of the trouble of the apparatus; however, in other cases, for some servicemen or for some troubles, a repair manual must be relied on.
Incidentally, apparatus are becoming more and more of high precision, made complex, and multi-functioned, and the number of pages of the repair manual has been increased accordingly, so that a serviceman should take much trouble in opening the pertinent page; thus, it has been difficult to cope with the request of users sufficiently.
Further, some troubles are easy to occur in certain apparatus; therefore, if these troubles can be foreseen and if it can be found out how the repair should be made corresponding to the troubles, the maintenance and inspection can be carried out quickly and easily.
This invention has been done in view of the above-mentioned real situation, and it is an object of it to provide a control system for apparatus repair information which makes it possible to carry out the maintenance and inspection of apparatus quickly and easily.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem and to accomplish the object, this invention has been made to have a structure described in the following:
A administering apparatus for apparatus repair information for administering the information concerning repair of apparatus, comprising
receiving means for receiving said information concerning repair of apparatus,
memorizing means for classifying and memorizing said information concerning repair of apparatus received by said receiving means for each kind of said apparatus, and
transmitting means for transmitting said information concerning repair for each kind of said apparatus.
An administering system for apparatus repair information for administering the information concerning repair of apparatus, comprising
receiving means for receiving said information concerning repair of apparatus,
memorizing means for classifying and memorizing said information concerning repair of apparatus received by said receiving means for each kind of said apparatus, and
transmitting means for transmitting said information concerning repair for each kind of said apparatus.
Further, the above-mentioned object is accomplished also by any one of the favorable structures described in the following:
(1) A control system for apparatus repair information for controlling the information concerning repair of apparatus comprising means for receiving the information concerning repair of a plurality of kinds of apparatus transmitted through a communication line, and memorizing means for memorizing this information concerning repair of a plurality of kinds of apparatus received by said receiving means for each kind of apparatus, further comprising transmitting means capable of transmitting said information concerning repair for each kind of apparatus memorized by said memorizing means through a communication line.
According to the invention set forth in the paragraph (1), by receiving the information concerning repair of a plurality of kinds of apparatus transmitted through a communication line, memorizing this received information concerning repair of a plurality of kinds of apparatus for each kind of apparatus, and transmitting said memorized information concerning repair for each kind of apparatus through a communication line, the troubles which are easy to occur in respective apparatus can be foreseen, and it can be found out how the repair is to be done corresponding to the troubles, because the information concerning repair of apparatus is commonly utilized when repair of apparatus is made; hence, the maintenance and inspection can be quickly and easily carried out.
(2) A control system for apparatus repair information set forth in the paragraph (1) wherein the aforesaid information concerning repair of apparatus memorized for each kind of apparatus is memorized in relation to the information concerning the portions and/or the parts of apparatus which is memorized beforehand for each kind of apparatus.
According to this invention described in the paragraph (2), by relating the information concerning the repair of apparatus memorized for each kind of apparatus to the information concerning the portions and/or the parts of apparatus memorized beforehand for each kind of apparatus, the troubles which are easy to occur for respective apparatus can be foreseen and it is found out how the repair should be made corresponding to the troubles on the basis of the information concerning how in which apparatus, which portions and/or which parts have been repaired, so that the maintenance and inspection may be carried out quickly and easily.
(3) A control system for apparatus repair information set forth in the paragraph (2) wherein the aforesaid information concerning the repair for each kind of apparatus memorized by the aforesaid memorizing means can be transmitted by the aforesaid transmitting means through a communication line, in a condition that it is related to the aforesaid information concerning the portions and/or the parts of apparatus memorized beforehand for each kind of apparatus.
According to this invention described in the paragraph (3), when the repair of the portion and/or the parts of an apparatus is going to be done, the apparatus repair information can be transmitted to the apparatus side, in a condition that the information concerning repair of apparatus memorized for each kind of apparatus is related to the information concerning the portions and/or the parts of apparatus memorized beforehand for each kind of apparatus.